Eli Frieden
My blood turns cold. Am I the only one alive? -''Eli Frieden, Masterminds'' Appearance He’s fairly tall, thin and non-athletic, with dark hair and a thoughtful, “brainy” expression, as he’s a computer whiz and very bright. Tori said that he was really good looking, so it confirms that Eli is attractive, Relationships Family Members Felix Hammerstrom (“Father”) Before discovering the truth about Project Osiris, Eli is supposedly very close to his "father" Felix Hammerstrom, although it's later revealed that it was all a lie. It seems that Hammerstrom is alone taking care of Eli, who was told his mother passed away many years before. After he gets sick going off city limits, Hammerstrom brings Eli to the hospital where he is drugged to be brainwashed again. By the end of book one, Eli has come to terms that Felix is his enemy, but still bears a bit of emotional attachment to the only father he knew for thirteen years. At the end Eli thinks that Hammerstorm is crazy. Tamara Dunleavy (DNA Donor) In the second book when they met Tamara Dunleavy she couldn't take her eyes off Eli. In the third book her and Eli get along well, presumably because he's her clone. She forgives them for sneaking away, stealing her Bentley (again), and using her money to bribe a pilot. He considers her genetically closer to him than a mother and calls them "two computer nerds in a pod". Tamara is a former hacker, but now is retired thanks to her successful company VistaNet. Friends Randy Hardaway (Best Friend) Randy is one of the children in Serenity with a real family. At age thirteen, he is sent away to McNally boarding school after knowing too much, while everyone thinks that he's going to live with his grandparents. Eli and Randy grow up as best friends, but contact between the two is cut after Randy is sent away. However, he leaves a note for Eli that leads him to believe that something is wrong in the only town he's ever known. Later, Randy provides Eli, Amber, Malik, and Tori with a place to stay following their escape from Serenity. Before Randy left, Randy and Eli created cards for the Purple People Eaters. Eli shared the cards with the school where they became wildly popular, after Randy left. It is mentioned that Randy always had liked to tease Eli. Tori Pritel (Close Friend/Crush) ☀While it isn't as obvious, it is hinted at multiple times that Eli has feelings for Tori too. He also cares for her a lot and is shown with how worried he got when she was almost kidnapped in Masterminds: Payback. He got jealous when Tori started to have a celebrity crush on Blake Upton, who looks exactly like him. He also says that he finds it really easy to talk to her and that she's really smart, in a common sense way. Eli's feelings for her probably started after they broke out of Serenity. Mrs. Delaney (Close Friend) Mrs. Delaney reveals information about the Surety (also known as the Purple People Eaters) and helps the kids escape out of Serenity. Mrs. Delaney is married to Bryan (who is a purple people eater.) And is on no side about Eli should stay or not. Trivia Songs that Describe the Character ''I’m Still Standing ''by Elton John ''Come a LIttle Closer ''by Cage the Elephant ''Weightless ''by All Time Low Category:Characters